


Happy New Year, My Love

by FyreArcana



Series: Lin x Reader [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreArcana/pseuds/FyreArcana
Summary: Lin x Reader RequestIt is your first New Years with Lin, but as Chief she has to work.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Lin x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Happy New Year, My Love

It was the first new year’s celebration you were going to spend in Republic City, and you weren’t sure if you were excited or treating it as a normal day. Walking up to Air temple island and seeing Bumi and Meelo carrying boxes of fireworks “Ahh I see the island is going to have their own show” you smile. Both men give you their shit eating grin and nod “of course, It’s going to be huge!” Meelo jumps excitingly as he hurries over to the safe location to set up. “You are going to keep it safe right, Bumi?” you give him a glare as you fold your arms, and he smirks. “Of course, plus if things go south Kya can use her bending to wash it out. Wouldn’t want the chief to fine us” he laughs, and you shake your head. “there is only so much leeway I can do to not get you arrested, Bumi.” You exasperated and slid your hands in your pocket.

“where is the chief anyway? She is not with you?” Bumi looks behind you as he holds up the box and you shake your head. “no, why would she be with me?” you look at the eldest son of the cloudkids and he gives you a knowing look. You and Lin have been dating for a couple months and so far Bumi has been the only one catching on. As far as you knew Bumi was the only one…. The island sure loves to talk even if they are all about peace and quiet. It gets really noisy with the gossip. You sigh as you rub the back of your neck

“Actually no, she had to work tonight. You know because crime spikes up in the holidays.” you stress, and he rolls his eyes “hey I got this. It’s not my first time dealing with these beauties.” He smirks as he walks over and helps Meelo set up with the help of a few acolytes.

*

Lin has never really given an ounce of care for the new year celebrations. If anything it gave her more work and paperwork since it seems there are always crimes. Busted windows, drunken fights, disturbance calls, noise complaints, just to name a few. But this was the first new year since Tenzin that she was going to have someone, you. A part of her felt bad that she had to work, but duty came first. You of all people understood and for that she was grateful. You had told her that you were going to spend the evening alone, but Lin suggested to head over to the island with the airbending family instead. Once the shift was over Lin would head over, but the both of you knew that Lin would return in the wee hours of the night, after the festivities would be over.

Lin sighed as she glanced down at the paperwork in front of her and got back to work as her officers answered calls.

*

After a couple of hours playing with the kids you told them to run off and let them give you a chance to get something to drink. Kya walks up beside you as you sip some water and gives you a smile. “Fancy seeing you here. Actually I’m glad you’re here. No one should be alone for the new year.”

You gave her a soft smile and nod “yeah, I suppose that is true. I’m glad too. I love the family as if they were my own.”

“I’m sure everyone loves you too. Sad Lin couldn’t make it through.” She sighed as she folded her arms, and you looked a way for a second as you nod. “yeah, you know Lin. Always working to keep the city safe.”

“yeah, but I’m sure the city won’t crash and burn one night.” Kya huffs and you softly laugh “that may be true, but who are we to stop the chief from doing her duty”

A snicker is heard from behind the both of you and Kya rolls her eyes “really Bumi, how old are you exactly? You still snicker over that word”

You smile watching the banter back and forth from the two siblings. You slip past them as Bumi gets defensive at how funny the word sounds.

Stepping outside and feeling the cool breeze as some citizens couldn’t contain their excitement and started already setting off their own personal fireworks.

_No one should be alone for the new year._

Kya’s words repeated into your mind and you glanced back at the temples. She does have a point, but who were you to just step into headquarters at this time of night. There is just two hours until midnight.

*

“you know as much as we love having here. I’m sure there is a certain chief of police that will love to be brought into the new year.” Bumi sits beside you at the wooden gazebo as you look out towards Yue bay and you playfully scoff “is this your way of kicking me off the island? And only with an hour left of the year”

“No, but what Kya said had some truth. No one should be alone during new year’s” he smiles softly as he nudges you before standing up. You look at him puzzled before looking back towards the direction of where headquarters would be before looking back at the eldest brother. “Go, I’ll come up with some excuse to give the family.” He nudges you before you finally give him a smile and stand up. Lifting your sleeve up you look at your watch and see you have less than an hour to head over. “Traffic is bad. I’m not sure I’ll make it” you mutter as you purse your lips. “well you better get going. Isn’t that why you have your motorcycle to begin with?” he smirks, and you return the smile. Giving him a hug “happy new year, Bumi” he returns the gesture, and you climb over the railing and earthbend down the island.

*

Lin looked over at her clock on her desk, 11:40 P.M., she groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. There would be no use to call the island, all the lines are busy with everyone else trying to call their loved ones. It’s just a day, tomorrow everything will be back to normal, surely you did understand and aren’t feeling out of sorts.

*

You were revving your bike weaving and bobbing through other cars and vehicles that were trying to do the same that you were going. Trying to get to your loved ones to wish them a happy new year. You almost collided into a guy balancing boxes of baked goods on the sidewalk when you swerved past a satomobile. You yelled out your apologies while he yelled out exploitative at you. Looking ahead at the road with the cold wind blasting in your face causing your cheeks to turn a rosy pink. Glancing down at your watch, 11:50 pm, “I can make it. HQ is right down the road.” You mutter under your breath as you revved and sped quicker.

*

A knock on the door brings Lin back to the present as she files a report in her cabinet, “Better be important” she calls out as she metalbends the door open. “Hey chief, with five minutes left to the new year I was wondering if you want to celebrate in the bullpen” Officer Zan talked to the Chief. Lin looked over and indeed the clock had just turned 11:56 P.M. since the question. “thank you for the offer, but I have work that needs to get done.”

“of course, Happy New Year, Chief” the officer bowed

“Happy New Year, Zan” Lin nodded at the officer and he closed the door.

“just 3 minutes until the sky is bright and the noises” Lin muttered as she looks into her cabinet for her stashed bottle of sake.

*

“10!”

You jump off your cycle at the front of the building as you start to sprint inside the building.

_9_

Running past the front desk as the secretaries were watching the television watching the broadcast. You hear the muffled counting.

_8_

You run up the stairs as you reach the top floor towards the bullpen. You’ve come here once or twice to visit Mako and in turn was a way to see Lin. Which was how you met the chief and got introduced to her, the start of that relationship. A smile appears on your lips as you think back to that moment.

_7_

No, this is not the time.

_6_

You push past the door and look around trying to remember if it was a left of right to the bullpen. You close your eyes as you try to visualize the floor plan. “Crap, ok focus…. Once you go up the stairs you make a….. right” you look in that direction and hurried over.

_5_

“followed by a left” you voice out the directions and then the first door to the right will open into the bullpen. Sure enough the bullpen comes into view

“Hey, you’re Mako’s cousin right? He’s not here” Tan looks at you as the guys are all holding cups to cheer in the year.

_4_

“I’m not here for Mako, is the Chief in? I need to report something” you urged to the officer and he shakes his head “She doesn’t want to be disturbed”

_3_

“It’s fine. She knows me” you brushed him off and l remembered where her office is, but Tan stands in front of you. “She’s busy” you glare at him and push past him

_2_

“Stop!” Tan shouts out as you grab the handle and open the door to Lin’s office.

Lin looks up and her eyes widen when she sees you and then looks at Tan “What is the meaning of this?!”

_1_

“Happy New Year!!!” the cheers coming from the bullpen as the three of you are looking at each other. “I’m sorry Chief, I tried to stop them” Tan quickly explains and Lin raises her hand up to stop him “It’s fine. You’re dismissed Tan, enjoy the festivities in the bullpen.”

“yes, Chief” Tan bows and he gives you a look before walking out as you closed the door behind you.

“What are you doing here, y/n?” Lin stands up and walks around her desk as she looks at you. Her voice laced with a slight anger that you caused a commotion at her place of work and surprise.

“Happy New Year to you too” you smile as you stepped closer to the metalbender.

“Still haven’t answered my question” she smirked as she leaned against the desk folding her arms.

“No one should be alone on New Year’s, Lin” you spoke softly to her as you stepped right in front of her. “if you couldn’t be with me where I was, then I figured I should come to you.” you gave her a smile as you looked into her eyes.

“it’s just like any other day, y/n” Lin muttered as she looked away to hide her slight blush.

“That maybe but I wanted to start the year with someone I love” you smiled more as Lin’s eyes widened slightly before looking over at you.

“what?”

“I love you, Lin.” You confessed, looking right at those pale green eyes that you love to lose yourself in. A blush appears on your cheeks as you turn your eyes away from the slight embarrassment.

“Do you really mean it?” Lin looked up at you, this isn’t the first time you’ve dropped the word, but it still surprised her that someone would come to express it towards her. She didn’t think she would be able to find someone else to share those emotions with. She looked almost hopeful that you wouldn’t have doubts or regrets from saying it, doubts about you not really loving her. It all vanished instantly when you looked back at her and smiled. The love of your face is evident to anyone who looked at you.

“Of course, I do.”

Lin heard the fireworks setting off in the background followed by the cheers. You and Lin missed the countdown, but the most prominent sound that was going off was her own heartbeat. She was glad that you didn’t develop the skill to have seismic sense or else she was done for.

“Isn’t there some sort of tradition between couples?” you smirked as you stepped closer resting your hands on either side of Lin’s waist.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean” Lin breathed out as you looked at each other’s eyes. 

“well the tradition is to kiss the one you love. Since here you are”

“Here I am” Lin smiles as your eyes glancing down at her lips. Your head came down to meet hers, and you kissed her.

The kiss started off slow and sweet. A slight uncertainty at first, each unsure about how far either one could go, but it slowly became more and more confident. Lin wrapped her hands around your neck as your arms made their way around her waist, and you pulled her even closer to you than Lin thought possible. Lin felt herself relax against you; she has never felt anything more... Right. You opened your mouth, hoping to deepen the kiss which Lin responded eagerly.

After a couple of moments, Lin reluctantly broke off the kiss, to get some air. Both of your faces flushed as you rested your forehead against hers. Slowly opening your eyes and looking into each other's eyes, each with a smile imprinting on each other’s faces. You brushed your hands down and held her hands into yours as you stepped back. Lin’s brow raised wondering what you were doing, and you smiled as you tugged her towards the window. 

You spun her around once and Lin let out an amused laugh before you pulled her close to your embrace. Wrapping your arms around her waist as her back is pressed against your chest. A soft kiss on her neck as Lin’s face is illuminated by the bright lights of the fireworks. The other of you stand there a moment to enjoy the quiet moment and the sound of the city celebrating the new year.

"y/n," Lin muttered against you as she looked out in front of her.

"Yes, dear?" you muttered back, rubbing her waist as the both of you slightly sway side to side.

"Happy New Year," she looks over her shoulder as she notices you smiling at her. How she loves your smile, it causes her to turn to face you as you cup her cheek.

“Happy New Year, my love” you whisper as you smile lovingly at your beloved. Lin pulls you into another kiss; and Lin knew at that moment, that if this year was even half as good as it was at this moment... then It was going to be a very good year.


End file.
